


Hellblazer Comic Music Video: In the Shadows

by RydiaXizos



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Vertigo Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaXizos/pseuds/RydiaXizos
Summary: A glimpse into John's sometimes hellish life over the years.





	Hellblazer Comic Music Video: In the Shadows

Artist: The Rasmus 

Song: In The Shadows 

Comics: Hellblazer, Hellblazer: All His Engines, The Horrorist, Hellblazer/Books of Magic 

Year: 2015 

Owner: DC Comics

Spoilers for the comic abound so beware! I started seeing similarities between the lyrics of this song and John's life during a “HB” reread. Hence this video. 

Made by a fan, this video falls under the fair use clause. No money was made nor did the content owners lose any. Entertainment purposes only.


End file.
